Yesterday's Sun
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Edward left Bella but never returned. Unknown to him he left her with his twins. Now 200 years latter the Cullen's return to Forks but so do the Swans. What has changed in 200 years and what will stay the same?
1. Preface

**Characters:**

** Year 2207**

**Renee Annabelle Swan**

**Age:** 45 (Human) 242

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes**: Gold (Vampire)/ Hazel (Human)

**Portrayed by**: Sarah Michelle Geller

**Charlie James Swan**

**Age:** 45 (Human) 242

**hair**: Brown

**Eyes**: Gold (Vampire) Brown (Human)

**Portrayed by**: David Boreanez

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Age**: 18 (Human) 226

**hair**: Brown

**Eyes**: Gold (Vampire) Dark Hazel (Human)

**Portrayed by**: Kristen Stewart

**Rosalie (Rosa – Lie (Like you Lie to someone, not lee) Alice Swan**

**Age:** 19 (Human) 201

**Hair**: Blond

**Eyes**: Bright Green (Human) Gold

**Portrayed by**: Scarlett Johanson

**Mason Carlisle Swan**

**Age**: 18 (Human) 201 (1 minute younger: this caused him to stop aging and become a full vampire a year earlier then Rosalie)

**Hair**: Brown

**Eyes**: Bright Green (Human) Gold

**Portrayed by**: Drew Fuller

**Alessa Marie Halliwell**

**Age: **17 (Human)129

**Hair**: Black

**Eyes**: Brown (Human) Gold

**portrayed by**: Alyssa Milano

* * *

**Preface**: _**Yesterdays Sun**_

How can someone you love leave the one person they claim they love? I have never met my father. My Twin brother and I have been alive for over a century and we have never once met our father. When we were younger, still half human, Mason would ask, I would ask, but that was when I was innocent and not as jaded as now. My mother used to say I was a lot like my fathers sister Rosalie...same name as I have, same spelling, only different pronunciation. Hers is Rosa-lee, mine is Rosa–Lie.

My mom never really explained why she named me after a person she said hated her...she only said she knew I'd grow up to be just as beautiful and dangerous as her. I guess she was right. I admit I am a bit shallow, Vain. They say when you turn into a vampire you bring over you best human qualities, sometimes it manifest into a power. I have a power, I can control Ice and have the power of Clairvoyance. Its a bit more in depth then Alice's but it has the same properties, mostly I receive my visions, or as I like to call them Premonitions when I touch something, I can't really control it. Even though I have these powers my brother likes to say I brought my pigheadedness and vanity over with me....I don't necessarily believe that.

You see I never wanted to be a vampire...I scorned my mother for years because I was just half. I wanted to grow old, have children, and die at a ripe old age. When she and my grandparents told me I'd be a full vampire before I turned 20 years old I hit the ceiling in anger. I was 15 years old and the only good thing in my life was the beauty and looks I received from everyone less fortunate then me. I was every man and woman's dream. Curvy body, big breast, a cute beauty mark on my left face check, almost white blond hair, and these cloudy bright green eyes. I was a knock out and soon my looks attracted the attention of Royce Reinald. He was a big shot, his father was a banker and his mother was a house wife, they where the perfect American family. Royce had these baby blue eyes and this black mop of gelled hair. He was two years older then me, and I didn't really fall in love with him, I wanted him because he was normal, hot, had money and could and said he would give me a family.

Ever since my friend Rina's sister had her baby when I was 17 I wanted a baby so badly, but I was afraid to ask my mother if it was possible, considering I was half vampire. After Royce proposed to me when I was 18, Mason had just went through his change. (He said it was a total bitch, especially since he lost his powers the week before.) I decided to just go with the flow, thinking maybe I wouldn't turn, maybe It would skip me.

A month after my 19th birthday my powers went away, I was completely human and my family all knew what that meant. I would go through my change within the week. I was so upset, I was going to become something that lived forever, had more beauty then myself – the thought always made me snarl – and couldn't have the one thing I wanted – children. The nights passed and on the following Sunday I was walking home from Rina's, they had needed a babysitter and I ran into Royce and three of his friends. I don't exactly remember what happened next, but I know they raped me, then slit my throat and left me to die on the side of the road.

I slipped into unconsciousness only remembering burning pain. When I awoke I was no longer Human or even Half human. I was a full vampire and I was even more beautiful. I didn't want anyone to see my weakness, how much hurt I felt with Roy's betrayal. I remember my mother crying and screaming about how even 20 years latter Rosalie never left her alone and had even brought her past upon me. I knew then they had been the one to find me.

Now that you know my past do you believe me to be as Pigheaded as my brother thinks? He can read minds and show others memories like a holographic movie. He never reads my mind anymore, says I'm to shallow and vain and never think about anyone but myself and my looks. How wrong he is, My vapidness is a defense, I was hurt once before for showing real emotion, I refuse to be hurt again.

When you Live forever...

What do you live for?


	2. You don't bet against Rosalie

**Chapter 2: You don't bet against Rosalie  
**

**Bella's Pov::**

I stared at my babies with love and happiness. My parents were behind me watching as Rose and Mason wrestled on the ground. This was something they liked to do as a passing time activity, but this time it was a real fight, I could always tell the difference. It usually started with Mason insulting Rose, or her hair and then the claws were out and Mason was on the ground. They usually accumulated a few scars this way. If not by this then by training the Newborns that Aro sometimes sent our way.

After Edward had left me I found out I was pregnant. No one but me and Edward knew we had made love the night of the prom. I had begged him and he had buckled under my seduction...it seemed it took so long to show because they were not fully human, but half. By the time he left I was already 4 months along but I wasn't showing. I noticed the next morning when I awoke that my stomach was three times it normal size, in that moment I knew I was pregnant.

I had no choice but to tell Charlie, Everything. He had taken the news better then I thought. He understood now why the Cullen's where so different and why they were so cold. I had explained to him why I had went to Phoenix the year before and he had been shocked to know Renee had been so close to danger, and that I was so close to death. He had accepted me and what we didn't expect was Renee arriving a week latter, crying her eyes out.

Renee had come home from the grocery store to find Phil dead on the kitchen floor. The doctor's said it was like his heart just gave out. Charlie had been just as upset as Renee but for different reasons and Renee had begun to sob even harder when she saw my stomach. She had gotten pregnant not long ago, but the shock of seeing Phil dead had made her miscarry. I had never felt so bad for my mother.

Months passed and soon it was my eigth month, I had begun to slowly heal from Edward leaving and my mother – who had been told the truth – was only too happy to help me prepare. It was February 14th 2007 when I gave birth to twins. The first was a beautiful girl, she had bright green eyes, a perfect beauty mark on her left face check and it looked like her hair would be a white blond that was almost identical to my mothers sun kissed. 1 minute and 20 seconds latter a baby boy was born. He had brown hair similar to Edwards but more my own color, his eyes though where like his sister, I knew they had been inherited from Edward.

I took one look at both and I knew what their names would be. Rosalie, pronounced Rosa – Lie and Mason Cullen. I couldn't give them my last name, It already sounded bad with my name or so I Thought...and though I Did give them their fathers last name after they reached 50 I stared signing them up for school as Swan.

"How dare you pull my hair! You stupid fool." I hear Rose scream at Mason who is crouching away from her. After they were both turned Rose and Mason decided to go separate ways. They wanted to travel and though I feared for them being Newborns I wouldn't not let them, they were both nineteen, though Rose was the only one who looked close to it, Mason looked more 16 or 17 even though he was 18 when he changed.

Rosalie went to Rochester and Mason went god knows were. 5 years latter they meet up in Texas where they found a vampire named Maria. She was training Newborns for the cold wars that were taking place once again, in about 30 or so years, and they needed members. She met Rose first and saw the potential, Rose had slipped on her diet and was acting like a newborn when she was found, in a way Maria save Rosalie from the Volturi. Mason came a year latter, Rose was already trained, one of the fasted trained and was a major in the ranks and helped train the other newborns. Mason didn't agree with his sister staying and wanted her to get back to being a Veggie but Rosalie pretty much snarled and forced human blood down his throat.

After that He joined his sister and for 80 years they stayed in Texas, as a result they had a Texas drawl and this reminded me of Jasper...their scars were as bad, Mason's were worse as Rose was more graceful and though he didn't like to admit it the better fighter. I was saddened to know they had hunted humans for 80 years but as soon as the wars ended they had left Maria and found this girl, Alessa, she reminded me of Alice. She had short Black/brown hair and gold eyes, she was vegetarian and helped them get back on the band wagon. Ales, as she preferred pronounced El – Ise, like Alice on with a El beginning. Anyway Ales was Mason's mate.

4 weeks after they met Alessa they came back home, I was so happy, but the scars they had received from their time in Texas scared me and once again another Cullen's past had been brought upon my children. First Rosalie is Raped by Roy, then They wind up in a war with Jasper's Sire...it was like fate hated us. I still try hard to remember being human, I love being a Vampire, but like Edward said, after a while human memories begin to fade, if your lucky enough to remember anything. After The twins were born the venom in my womb changed me and The twins accidentally bit both Renee and Charlie. I like the twins had a power, only one unlike them. I was a shield, I could protect against mental attacks, like Edward and Mason's mind reading.

Charlie and Renee didn't have powers but they had a younger appearance, not that they were not young before. "Rose, Mason! Stop right this instant. We need to go hunting before school." I said. Rose looked up at me with piercing eyes, they were ice/water blue, they only turned that color when she was using her control over the water/ice element. She looked like a mix of me and Edward, oddly enough I was reminded of Rosalie Hale every time I looked at her. She had long wavy white blond hair with a few natural golden blond undertones and almond shaped gold eyes. She was 5'7 three inches taller then me and stood with grace I never had as a human and even as a vampire. Her body was curvy and the only blemish was her scars, that were undetected by the human eyes.

Hundreds of crescent shaped scars covered her body. They mainly focused on her legs, hips, chest, and upper arms. Mason was 6'2 with brown hair that layed tame unlike Edwards, and gold eyes. He was muscular but not overly so and he had scars just like Rose's though his were a bit more noticeable on his lower arms and he had a few on his neck. "Sorry mom!" They both said in unison. Sometimes it easy to forget they are twins.

**Rosalie Swan - Cullen's Pov:**

I am so beautiful. My hair is wavy and blond and my eyes are a startling shade of gold. My body is perfect, what more could a girl ask for. In my subconscious I can feel part of me pounding, screaming, 'you know whats missing! Love, and Kids!' I shake my head, I must not let my brother onto the fact I have feelings for others, I must not show weakness.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and get dressed in a pair of jeans, black pin striped boots and a Red tank top, I always look great in Red. Like a wild Rose with lots of thorns. I sighed a twirl around, I look great as usual.

"Stop staring at yourself Rosalie, mom wants us down stairs." I look at the door as my brother shouts this. I roll my eyes, doesn't he realize you can not rush perfection? I walk out my head held high and my waves bouncing slightly. I smile at Ales, she is so good for my brother. I remember how she saved us from ourselves after we left Texas and Maria. I wish so much now that we had never met, Maria was a horrid person, and she was the cause of the scars I possess.

"Hello Alessa, you look great as usual." I say, and I mean it. Her shiny black hair is cut short, to just past her neck and her golden eyes show happiness and even innocence. She is short, only 5'1, a few inches shorter then even Renee who is only 5'2.

"Oh look its the Queen of Pigheadedness." I heard Mason say as we get to the living room. I glare at him and sigh, before walking to the chair on the other side of the room. I was about to sit down when he spoke again. "Aren't you going to bark or is you stringy hair clouding you brain cells?" I snarled and lunged before I could think. How dare he insult my hair! I attacked with venom dripping from my throat into my mouth. If he was human I would have surely broken his back and other bones from our fall.

I scream as he pulls my hair and then swipe at him with my claws. I smile as cuts appear on his arms and I scream, my eyes turning a Ice/Water blue as my powers surface. "How dare you pull my hair! You stupid fool." I punched him in the face and looked over my shoulder to see Ales was watching with amusement and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. She could also see the future, but unlike myself she could also see someones past. This gift was sort of like Mason's, only he only saw recent memories or memories the said person bring fourth.

"Rose, Mason! Stop right this instant. We need to go hunting before school." Our mother yelled, her brown/red hair falling in similar waves as mine, though hers was longer, but not by much. I looked at her with my piercing ice eyes and as she looked at me with a glazed look I knew she was thinking of our fathers family.

"Sorry mom." We said in unison before we all stood up and I grabbed my black leather coat. I looked to see Alessa grab a red leather coat and with understanding we traded, we were not exactly the same size, but she liked her jackets bigger then she was, so her red jacket fit like a glove. "So grandma, what do you have for us this time?" I asked knowing she would realize I meant our identity. I loved Renee, she was a lot like my mom, only perky, and confident. She liked her looks but unlike me she wasn't the least bit shallow or self centered.

Every time we moved to a new place Renee would work up a new background story, usually they were the same but sometimes we spiced them up.

"Well I called Forks High and gave them the skinny on you all. Bella you will be a junior, and Mason you will be in her class and pose as her Twin. Rose you will be a Senior and Bella and Mason's older sister. Ales you will be Charlie and I's adopted daughter, Hence you will go by Halliwell.

Charlie is going to become the chief of police and I'm going to work at the Hospital as a Doctor." She said and I smiled. Mom had told me once upon a time Grams was a outgoing party girl who didn't work but after she was turned she changed to a more grown up person. After three years she went back to collage and got a degree in medicine and to all our shock became one of the best doctors.

I nodded and together me and Ales got into my Red Ferrari, Mason and mom entered his Green Jeep wrangler and grams and gramps got into gramps' Red Mercedes-Benz. "Hey Mom! We heading to the meadow?" I asked, not yelling but talking a bit louder then a normal human so she could hear me over the loud car engines. We usually hunted around the meadow, mostly because it had the best animals. I myself preferred Tigers, but a nice Wildcat or Bobcat wasn't frowned upon. Mason liked Mountain Lion, and Mom preferred Jaguar but since their wasn't any hear she settled for irritable grizzly. Ales loved gazelle and stags while grams loved wolf and gramps usually went after stags.

"Yep, now lets get going. We have three hours before school starts." She said and we all pulled out to go hunting. As soon as we got onto the road I blared my stereo and me and Ales began to sing along to a very old and dead band, Daughtry.

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you._

A lot of people found our taste in music weird. We didn't like the Music now days and we made a statement by listening to song that hadn't been around since before our mother was a vampire. Daughtry being one of many. This song was one of my favorites, not because it told a story of a past love, my one and only interest had betrayed me, but because it made me think of my mothers love, and my father. It also gave me hope that I may someday find my someone. My mate.

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

"Hey Rosalie? You home?" Mason asked as he stood at my window. I looked at him shocked before looking around only to realize we had arrived somewhere in the four minutes the song was on. I smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He looked at me oddly and opened my door for me. I noticed Ales was already out and that our mom and grandparents where already gone.

"Did mom, Renee and Charlie already begin?" I asked and he nodded before me and him along with Ales lined up and looked at each other from the side of our vision. "First one to get done and bag the most kill wins." I said and he nodded as did Ales.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Ales yelled and we were off like a bullet, as I flew past the meadow and into the woods I smiled and gasped as a premonition hit me.

**Vision::**

_"That is so unfair!" Mason yelled as he glared at me. We were standing in the meadow again, our eyes bright gold, indicating our recent feeding. _

_I smirked and nodded. "It is fair..I bagged 10, mom 8, Ales 7, Renee and Charlie each got 5 and you only bagged 6...as the rules state I WIN!" I laughed as Mason grumbled and reluctantly handed over his limitless credit card, If their was one thing I loved more then my own appearance it was shopping.  
_

**End Vision::**

I laugh as I come upon my first kill, a wild cat. Let this be a lesson to everyone, you dont bet agianst Rosalie.


	3. Twilight

**Note: From now on Rosalie (Hale) is going to be spelled Rosalee and Rosalie Swan is Rosalie pronounced Rosa – lie not Lee.**

**Yesterdays Sun**

**Chapter 3: Twilight**

**Edward's Pov:**

I sat at my piano with my hands positioned over the keys and slowly began to play a slow sad tune. I hadn't been the same since I had left my Angel. My family wasn't the same ether but they hadn't been as hurt as me, it slowly began to fade as the years turned into decades and the decades turned into centuries. Alice was really the only other one who was still even the slightest still in intense pain.

Not to get me wrong, the whole family missed Bella, Isabella Swan had been the missing piece of our family but after a decade or three the pain turns numb. it pained us too see that we had almost moved on from Bella, but as Carlisle had mentioned Bella wouldn't have wanted us to be in pain over her death.

I mean it had been 200 years, she was long dead by now. I sighed as the tune turned into that of her lullaby. I heard my family filter into the room and stare at me, it had been years since I had played anything close to her lullaby, or even a lullaby.

"Its OK son, we all miss her." Carlisle said as he came forward and put his hand on my shoulder, that was all it took for dry sobs to break out. I would never be Ok, not until I could apologize to my angel.

**Rosalie Pov::**

The weeks continued normal after we had settled into our new home in Forks. It was odd for my mom and grandparents too be back in the place they had been turned some 200 years ago, and though I didn't really have memories from this time I found myself really liking the town. The attention we received from school was nice, I will admit I may not love being a Vampire and I may get jealous of the humans but I do love attention. I ran my pale fingers over the keys of my baby grand piano and smiled as I pushed down on a note, feeling the vibrations of the music run through me. Every since I was young I loved music, and singing, everyone always said I had the voice of a angel...I was more then happy to agree.

As I began to play softly I thought about how after 200 some years I still didn't have a mate. I had always been jealous of Mason for having Ales and of Renee having Charlie – it was seldom when we called them grams and gramps anymore – I felt close to my mom because like me she had no one but herself and her family. I craved the attention of a lover and I had been so patient...it was like no one ever was right for me.

I myself have a hard time trusting male's since Royce, but I had come a long way since my Rape. I shuddered - It was a word I didn't like and though I was a vapid person who was insanely jealous of humans, the Rape victims always tugged the heartstrings I had left in my cold dead heart.

When I had met Royce some 100 years ago at the age of 16 - almost 17 - he had seemed like my prince charming. I never fell in love with him, but I had trusted him with my body, my life. I had saw some of his little quirks early on, he liked a good bear, but so had Charlie when he was human, his friends were sort of perverted, but most men had a perverted side, He liked to touch me a lot, but he was my boyfriend and latter my fiance and I had felt it was acceptable as long as he never went to far, and he didn't.

I never understood why my visions never worked when I was with Royce, and I never gave it much thought, I wanted to be normal and I was the most normal when I was with him. I'd go out and he'd treat me like a queen and I'd come home smiling and happy, so happy my brother thought I was possessed and my mother couldn't help but smile. I'd always dream of my future, the future I wanted, me and him surrounded by four children.

I had always wanted children even before I met Royce, but I could never get the appearances right until I met him. I'd find my day dreams and dreams filled with a older me, just as beautiful with a taller man beside me with his arm around my waist. My stomach swollen with child and three little kids running around us, the oldest a boy with my green eyes and Royce's black hair. The other a girl with my long blond hair and his blue eyes, the next would almost be the exact copy of me, and I knew the child in my womb would be a almost exact duplicate of Royce. Those dreams changed though, the moment I saw him and his drunk friends cornering me that night. The night my world fell apart.

If I was truthful with myself then that dream left me the moment I lost my powers and became a full human for that week. Part of me held onto it, hoping I wouldn't change and I'd just stay human. My mother said that if she had not bitten me when they found me I would have died, It was unlikely I'd have ever been changed without my family pumping my veins with venom. I could have gotten my dream but it all fell through with one decision, one choice I could have changed if only I had fought. Back then though I wasn't the best fighter, and even when I was half vampire my only strength was my powers and agility. I wasn't a fighter then, I was now.

I sighed, taking in breath that was unneeded and letting it back out. I started to play a tune, I hadn't played since I was semi human.

_I was stained with a row in a day and on my own,  
As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,  
And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away,  
And choose to see with such indifference sight ...._

**Flash :**

_"Rosa! Rosalie slow down!" Came Bella's voice as she ran, human pace, towards Rosalie who was using a bit more speed then she should. Thankfully most were convinced it was just her child adrenaline. Rosalie was running ahead of her, a little pink dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist. Her blond curly hair tied up with a yellow and pink star ribbon and her feet were covered in white tights and pink dress shoes._

_"Mommy hurry before all the pretty dresses are gone." Rose yelled back as she stopped for just a moment and turned to smile a smile showing her front tooth was gone. Any thought Bella had of scolding the blond girl was gone as she melted and picked the girl up._

_"We must not give the humans any reason to think we are not human Rosalie, or it'll be like the witch trails all over again." Bella whispered and Rose not knowing what the witch trails were just stared and nodded as she blinked wide green eyes._

**End Flash:**

_...... And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen. Twilight_

_Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face,  
Couldn't see beyond my own place,  
And it was so easy, now, to behold  
What I could hold, what you showed me,  
I could change whatever came, within these shallow days...._

**Flash:**

_"Can you believe what Fred did to Sarah? I mean really, everyone knows you don't sleep with your girlfriends mother..." Rose nodded as she half listened to her friend since kindergarten, Harmony. Harmony was 5'1 with long straight blond hair and gray eyes, she was pretty but no where near as pretty as Rose._

_"No. Way!!" Another girl with dirty blond hair said, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Rose was by far the most beautiful, and the last girl was a little shorter then The first, and had black hair and was of Asian decent. Rosalie was used to her friends usless chatter, she was only 12 but she had known these girls since kindergarten and she had been their leader ever since. She was the Queen B, or as she had costumed herself the Queen Rose and they were her Rosettes._

_Mason was always rolling his eyes at them and refused to talk to her at school unless forced or he had the chance to make a fool out of her but no one could pull one over on Rosalie Alice Cullen, she could see the future, even if it was only sometimes. As they neared the cafeteria Rose saw a girl, about 4'8 with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was being backed into a corner by three members of the football team. She glared, middle school was ruff and she felt drawn to the freshie, as they were called._

_"HEY, back away from the girl." She yelled as she left her three 'friends' shocked and mouth hanging open. As she approached, her mere 5'3 1/2 inches seemed even more intimidating and her curves were impressive for a 12 year old, almost making her appear 16 instead of 12, and her eyes cold green, driving away the three males. She stopped at the girls feet, she had bent down to get her stuff and she let her eyes soften. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Cullen, 7th grade." She said flipping her wavy blond hair over her shoulder, and holding her hand out. The brown haired girl stared before taking it and gulped, making Rose look on in amusement._

_"I'm Rina Vesper, 6th grade..I'm new."_

**End Flash:**

....And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen

As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead,  
Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead,  
And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real,  
As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed,

**Flash:**

_"Rosa will you take Mrs. Stone her lunch? She called me, telling me how she'd forgotten it on her kitchen counter." Bella asked as she came into her daughter room. Rosa was on her queen size bed, which was draped with dark blue, Red, and Purple silk sheets and bed accessories. The carpet was dark blue and the walls were deep purple. Her curtains were a nice blood red. She had a book in her hands and a lap top beside her._

_Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mother only ever called her Rosa when she wanted something, at least anymore that was the reason, it had been her childhood nickname, but she had since out grown it. "Sure, how do I get to her lunch though?" Rosalie asked as she closed her book and sat it down beside her. She slung her legs over one side of her bed and smoothed her blond hair out before raising a pale eyebrow. A board look ever present in her green eyes._

_Bella smirked and threw a metal key at her, Rose caught it without blinking and stood. She nodded and went over to her closet. "Margret requested you ware that white dress, with the old fashioned corset top. She seemed to be exited about something." Bella said shrugging. Rose just nodded, knowing Margret was Mrs. Stones first name. She pulled out said dress and slipped it on, Thanking god for flexibility that came with being half vampire or she would not have been able to lace it up. She curled her hair a bit more, so he waves were accompanied by a few lose curls and applied light make up. She found herself curious about why Mrs. Stone wished her to dress up just to make a trip to the bank. Sure she always looked her best but that didn't mean she had to try to look that way. She pulled out a wide hat that was floppy but fashionable and shielded her face from the sun, which was just now peaking through the clouds. Thankfully Half vampires didn't Sparkle just glowed, it almost seemed natural to humans._

_"I'll be back latter!" Rosalie said normally knowing her family would hear her and left through the door. Going next door and unlocking the door she walked into the kitchen, hissing at Mrs. Stones big fat house cat, Professor snugly suckles..a atrocious name, and It had been Rose's mission in life to kill it as a child, she still hated the damn animal. Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed the lunch off the table and exited the house as fast as she could and locked it before continuing on to walk to the bank. It was only five blocks, across a street and three blocks down from that. Not very far at all, maybe two miles, three at most._

_As she opened the doors to the bank she noticed men of all ages, though by far most were young, were looking at her as if she was Aphrodite herself. She smirked and continued on not taking notice of one look in particular. She came upon Mrs. Stone easily. She was waiting patiently with her gray almost white hair on top her head in a bun, and old fashioned dress suit and a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She saw me and smiled and Rose tried her best to give the women a real smile. She had mellowed down since she was 12, ever since Rose had met Rina, really. _

_"Here Mrs. Stone, I hope you have a wonderful lunch." Rose said and Margret smiled and Rose turned as a older man, 34 maybe came over and spoke beside her to Margret. "Is this the young lady you were talking about Maggie?" The man asked and Margret smiled. _

_"Yes Roger this is her, Rosalie, this is my nephew Roger Reinald, and that is my nephews son, Royce Reinald. Rosalie smiled slightly, not really liking how Rogers eyes lingered on her breast. She turned to see a younger boy, almost identical to his father, but instead of Brown eyes his were baby blue. I found myself lost in those eyes, and I felt my thoughts leaves any coherent formation. I wasn't in love, but I was in lust. _

_"Hi. I'm Rosalie Alice Cullen." She said. The moment she saw those dimples appear on his face as he smiled she knew exactly what she wanted, and what Rosalie Cullen wanted, she always got. _

**End Flash:  
**

_And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen . Twilight_

_I was stained with a row in a day and on my own,  
As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown,  
And I always knew what was right I just didn t know that I might peel away,  
And choose to see with such indifference sight ...._

**Flash:  
**

_The pain was great, she couldn't breath, her lungs felt like fire, and her throat was numb, but not the good numb. She tried to stay still, she couldn't move or the numbness in her neck tore apart and made her want to die more. 'Why isnt the venom working? Was I not ment to change?' Rose thought as she flexed her fingers, the diamond ring that once graced her finger was gone, having been taken back by her attackers. She glared and Snarled in her mind, pictures of her fiancee and his two friends touching her, groping her, shoving theirs dicks inside her from both ends. The pain was unbearable, and the memory brought her shame and hate, bitterness. _

_She heard sounds and whimpered, afraid Royce and his friends were coming back. She heard the voice and knowing she wasn't going to be hurt again, she let her mind take her as she dreamed one last time of children, this time they were all blond with green eyes, but one had brown hair and dimples, she knew it wasn't from Royce, this was someones else child and token of faith and hope in her book. She tried to reach out and touch them but then fire consumed her. _

**End Flash:  
**

_And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday,  
And I will never cease to fly, if held down,  
And I will always reach too high,  
Cause I have seen,  
Cause I have seen . Twilight......_

I stopped playing as the song came to a end and gritted my teeth. Hate, bitter and uncontrollable consumed me and I felt my eyes darken from the gold they were and she brought her hands down on her piano. It splintered and snapped as she screamed in rage, sounding demonic. I stood and shot icicles out of my hands to destroy the walls and shatter the windows. I collapsed to the ground and dry sobbed. My head in my hands, I sobbed harder as I felt arms around me. "I hate him, I hate him for what he did to me. Why couldnt you jut let me die." I almost screamed.

"Your my daughter Rose, I couldnt bare to see you go. What do you think Mason would have thought? Charlie, Renee...I am so sorry you were forced into this but I couldnt live if both my children were not with me." I heard my mother say and I sobbed harder, throwing myself into my mothers arms. I may have not wanted this life, but I would own this curse, I wouldnt let it own me.


	4. Fighting fate

**Yesterdays Sun**

**Chapter 4 : Fighting Gate**

**Mason's Pov:**

I know my sister isn't as vain or mean as she puts on. She thinks she can hide from me, I admit she is good at blocking me, but no one can really clear there thoughts, especially since I can see their memories as well. Though I admit I can only see the ones at the forefront of their mind, so really its just mind reading with a twist. Though I can project them like a hologram or movie scream, I can only do that if I am touching the owner of the memory and with permission. Though that isn't the point, I see almost everything my sister goes through, I see the way she look's at me and Ales, or Renee and Charlie, and I see the way she stares at pictures of herself as a half human, when it was possible for her to have the one thing I knew she had always wanted – Children.

I never liked to admit it, but I loved and admired my sister. She was everything I wanted to be but couldn't be. She was probably the most beautiful vampire on this earth, more so then even her name sake, or at least mom says she is. I've never seen her, and mom being a shield can hide her thoughts and memories from me. She doesn't like thinking of them at all...especially our father, but then again Rose isn't very fond of him ether. When his family is mentioned she always gets a look on her face, almost like she is constipated.

I look into the music room where my mom was trying to comfort Rose and I sighed. She wasn't near as strong as she thought she was, but she was the protector. She always thought of her family first even if it seemed like her appearance and beauty came first. I wasn't saying those thoughts were fake, because god knows they are as real as Aro Volturi's fear of bunnies, and he does fear bunnies. I should know, I've been through his mind before. Ales came up behind me and wrapped her slender arms around my thicker one. She was my angel, my savior and a saint compared to me and Rose.

As far as Ales knew, she had never taken a human life. She been locked in a mental hospital for her visions and that was the only reason her hair was so short. She remembered screaming and crying as the hospital barbers cut her long dark brown curls off. It was one of her few human memories. She had been born in Chicago, but raised for half her life in Mississippi. She had hated her parents for what they had done, and latter after she was turned she hunted them down and beat their heads in with a bat, but she never consumed one drop of their blood.

She felt guilty after, but after seeing the memory I was glade she had done it. Her parents were not the kindest of people. Her mother was pregnant every other month, and had abortions like they were air. It was this fact that had Rosalie so pissed off when she was told, she had wanted to bring them back to life just so she could take her sweet time killing Ales' moother herself. Everyone had been disgusted with her so called father as well, he had hit her since she was young, touched her inappropriately, but never seemed to do more then make her pleasure him, not wishing to have intercourse with her. Ales was thankful for this, but this only seemed to make Rose more upset. She had taken to Ales fast, having a almost since of kinship with the Pixie like girl.

"It's okay Mas..I know." She said softly, and I looked down into her golden eyes, big and round.

" I love you. Your perfect." I said and lent down to give her a kiss. She giggled and met me half way, It didn't last long as I needed to help my mom with Rose, who was still having a breakdown. She had been fighting fate for too long.

"Rosalie Alice Swan Cullen! Get off you ass now!" I half growled. I knew this was being mean to her, but Rose responded to insults and violence with well...violence, but it was effective for when she went like this. Though I admit she had _never_ broke down enough to hurt her precious piano.

"Fuck off Mason." She whispered, if I had been human I would not have heard her. Our mother gasped, she wasn't used to hearing us curse, well, using such strong language anyway. I growled.

"Don't make me pull you over here. Your not the center of everyone's universe Princess." I hissed and her head jerked up, her face cold and hard, her eyes had turned ice blue, I knew then my plane was working, now if only she didn't kill me.

"What did you call me?" She asked almost in slow motion, but every word was spoken with stone cold hate. I flinched but smirked anyways. Royce had called her Princess on numerous occasions, I knew the perfect way too snap her mind back to reality.

"I called you Princess, whats wrong Lady Rosalie, is our attention not good enough for you? Would you like us to grovel or would you like us to bring you a tiger for dinner?" I spat and she snarled and jumped at me. I fell back from the attack, not really having expected it. I grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over me, and stood only to have her on my back, her teeth sunk into my right shoulder and I heard my mother voice.

"Rosalie, Stop you'll kill him!" I was shocked that my mother would actually think Rose was capable of hurting me like that, but at the moment I was in pain from the venom. I could handle that, I hadn't trained newborns in Texas for 80 some years for nothing...but then again nether had Rose.

"I'm sorry for this Rosa." I said using her childhood nickname and then I threw her over my shoulders and into the glass windows. She crashed through them and fell to the ground bellow. We all took off to the window only to see her laying there, unmoving. We each jumped out of the window and landed gracefully beside her. She turning to look at me and glared.

"Bastard."

**................................................ ^ _ ^**

**Cullen Pov: Forks, Washington**

After nearly 201 years of being away, the Cullen family was coming home. They had always felt like Forks was their one true home, even though they had to move at least once every five to six years. They had decided after the piano incident involving Edward finaly playing something and then breaking down, that it was time for them to return, and each member was exited to come home. Esme missed her house, and the area of which it was in. Carlisle missed the family orientation the area had always brought out in his family, the last 200 years had been slowly pulling his family apart at the seams and he would have none of that.

Of course one thing they had not expected was their new family member. He was surprisingly Emmett's Nephew from generation and generation before. Everyone was surprised his bloodline had survived but Emmett hadn't been. He had taken one look at the 18 year old boy and laughed. He could be Emmett's twin brother, Emery McCarthy was just as tall as Emmett. 6'4, though Emmett was 6'5 and inch taller. His muscles and face were the same, the only real difference was that his hair was more brown then black and wasn't curly, but wavy, and cut really short, and his eyes were a startling blue..almost violet in color.

Emery would pose as Emmett's twin brother, and had kept his original surname. Of course Emery knew they were Vampire's, it was kind of hard not to notice after nearly living with them for six months. That had been almost two years before.

"EHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed as she ran into their old home. It was dusty, but it didn't look much different them when they had left. Edward looked at her then looked around, coming to the garage and gaping. Inside was his Volvo, but it wasn't the same. It was painted Pink and Purple, with a little fairy ballerina on the hood. On the side was written, **_'Make way for the heartbreaker!' _**and**_ 'Warning: I sparkle and love it.'_**

"What are you do..OH MY GOD!" Rosalee said as she came up behind him. Edward had just kept staring and was now blinking repeatedly even though he didn't need.

"Humph...I hope it was Bella...deserves a little revenge." Rosalee said as she broke into laughter. At first she was offended as she loved cars, but after looking at it she was oddly proud of whoever did it, and the most likely answer was Bella. Edward sighed and turned and ran into the Forrest.

"DON'T FORGET TO COME HOME FOR SCHOOL!" Esme yelled even though he probably would of heard her if she talked normally.

**Edward's Pov:**

I can't believe I am back in this town. The only solace I have is that Bella, My Bella, got to have the human life she deserved. As we pulled back into our old drive, Alice was the first to run inside after letting out a ear piercing scream. Esme and was tutting about the garden having died a thousand deaths and the fact that her house looked a mess. Carlisle was just happy to be back, and Jasper was saddened for some reason, but it didn't take me long to know why.

Wanting to get away from the feeling of guilt and the flashes of Bella looking back at me from the house with her big brown eyes, I walked over to the garage only to see a sight that terrified me. It was almost too much to look at. My car, My precious Volvo, was gone. It was...it was horrible. Someone had painted it Pink and Purple, mounted a fairy stature on the hood and written two sayings on ether side. Both stuck out to me and my non beating heart broke. Bella...who else could have done it.

I didn't move as Rosalee came up behind me, her stiltoe boots clacking on the stone drive.

"What are you do..OH MY GOD!" Rosalee said almost yelling. I just kept staring and was now blinking repeatedly even though I didnt need to.

"Humph...I hope it was Bella...deserves a little revenge." Rosalee said as she broke into laughter. At first she was offended as she loved cars - I could tell from her thoughts shouting about how it would never be runnable again, that the pain job was irreversible and was kind of cute, in a gay way, but after looking at it she was oddly proud of whoever did it, and the most likely answer was Bella. I sighed and turned and ran into the forest. I needed to get out of here, go somewhere, most likely too see my Bella...were ever that may be.

"DON'T FORGET TO COME HOME FOR SCHOOL!" Esme yelled even though I would of heard her if she talked normally. I didn't think much as I ran, finally I made it to a place I had passed a lot during my time in Forks. It was the old cometary, and I knew who I was looking for. I walked around, seeing if it was in alphabetic order, sure enough it was. Camper, Coop, Cope. I shook my head, I needed S...if she hadn't got married. I looked for all the ones that had been born around Bella's time, but none were named Isabella Marie. I found one Isabella Maria, a Isabella Melody, and oddly enough Mike Newton Married a Isabella Marie Swanson.

_'Is she not dead?'_ I thought but shut that idea away. Of course she was, no one lived to 200 on their own. I then turned and found the S's...I had been avoiding them because I didn't want to really acknowledge my Bella was dead. I stopped as I saw two names that stood out.

**Renee Alice Brandon Dwyer **

**September 2nd 1968 - February 18th 2007**

**&**

**Charles Anthony Swan**

**January 13th 1967 - February 18th 2007**

In the middle was another grave and after seeing the date of their death, I dreaded to see who else's grave was with them. As I traced the name with my eyes I gaped and collapsed to the cold ground, my jeans getting muddy but I didn't care.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**September 13th 1988 - February 18th 2007**

**Sister, Daughter, friend  
**

_**"No need to begin Fighting Fate."**_


	5. First sight

**Yesterdays Sun**

**Chapter 5 : First Sight**

**R.S (Rosalie Swan) Pov:**

I sat on the ruff the whole night after my breakdown. I hadn't went to school in the last two days and Mom was demanding I return today. I didn't mind much, after the first few decades it becomes repetitive, and slowly just passes like a blur. I usually tune everything out, most teachers don't call on me because their ether scared of me or blinded by my beauty and want to be sweat on me. Pigs like that disgust me.

I didn't date, and everyone knew it. I also made sure everyone knew that my family was off limits, if Ales had her way she'd befriend half the humans. I stared at the sunrise with a cool and collected gaze. This was my favorite time of day, the end of night and the beginning of a new day. Mom had always laughed talking about how it was eerily similar to what my father said about Twilight. I had just rolled my eyes, I didn't like being compared to others, especially my father's family.

I had always hated my name because I was named after two people who left and hurt my mother, but as I grew older I grew to respect certain members of my fathers family, and nowadays I really only held a true grudge against Edtard..sorry, Edward.

"Rose come get ready for school!" I heard Ales speak from her room, Ales was a fashion queen, she could tell you the difference from Jimmy Choo to Prada blind folded. I sighed and stood up, stretching and then walking to the edge of the ruff, I jumped lightly and gracefully off and landed on the balls of my feet about six or so feet away from the front door.

"I'm coming." I spoke and entered, running vampire speed to my room. It had changed greatly since my human years. My carpet was blood red, my walls a midnight blue and all my furniture was cherry wood. My queen size bed was bathed in purple, blue and red throw pillows and my sheets were black silk. My comforter was Red with purple Sakura blossoms, and my head board had three identical roses carved into it mahogany/cherry mixed wood.

I walked to my giant closet, almost a big as my room which if in a regular humans house would be the size of a living room. I grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans in a darker blue color and a pair of black pumps. I pulled on a three quoter length white shirt and a jean bustier vest top that cut off not far below my bust. Around my neck hung a pendent that was her family crest: a Swan with a black rose, and earrings in the shape of of playing cards. She slipped a blue topaz ring on her left middle finger, a vintage band on her left thumb, a sapphire and diamond ring on her right ring finger to finish the assumable.

She then continued to brush her long blond hair and curl it a bit more, taking her bangs and a few strands of hair from the sides and putting into a red oriental type clip on the back of her hair, and making sure to fluff it so to say. In the end it was in lose but springy curls.

"Rosalie, we are going to be late!" Mom yelled this time and I sigh, you can't rush perfection. I grabbed my brown leather bag and slung it over my shoulder before running down the stairs at a slightly faster then human pace. Mom was standing at the base, a smile on her face. Her golden eyes alight with happiness, we had all been shocked at how happy she had been at returning to forks.

She was dressed in a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Around her wrist was her leather bracelet with two rubies and a round pendent size version of their family crest.

Ales was standing beside Mason at the door, her hair neat, and a red leather choker with the family crest, Amethyst gems incrusted around the pendent mounted on the leather. Her red halter top was tight and showed a bit of her mid section and she wore a long red skirt with a mid thigh length split on the left side and Black leather boots to her cafes. Over her halter top she wore a jean jacket.

Mason had on a pair of faded jeans, converse and a long sleeved black shirt and a short sleeved unbuttoned white shirt. "I'm here happy?" I asked snidely before flicking my hair over my shoulder and walking passed everyone and out to my Ferrari.

"Not today, Rose. We are taking the Jeep today." I heard Mom say behind me and I stopped and looked at her like she had lost her mind. The Silver jeep wrangler was Mason's other car...his first being a black Volvo. I hated the Jeep...and the Volvo because of the speed limit on them. True you could get 130 out of the Volvo thanks to me, but the Jeep only went 105 because it was made more for jeep trails.

"You..but...I hope you know, I don't like this at all." I hissed glaring before walking over to the big jeep and getting into the front seat. Mom rolled her eyes and got in the back with Ales who was giggling and Mason just glared at me. I smirked,_ 'Wanting your lover girl to sit up front Mas? To bad.'_ I thought and he turned the key and stepped on the gas as he growled at me. I smirked, Payback was a bitch but he hadn't seen nothing yet.

**Emery's Pov:**

So this was forks? It had promise, I thought as I looked into the dense forest surrounding our new house. I had come to live with them when I was only 15, though it wasnt permanent until I was already 16. Looking so much like Emmett made it sort of hard to be myself, at every school it was almost like they realized we looked like the same person and hence I had to correct people on my name constantly.

It almost got to the point where I just changed my name to Emmett.

"Your full name is Emmett Emery McCarthy you dimwit." I heard Edward say from behind me and I turned and glared as best I could with my blue eyes. Oh yeah, that's why I went by my middle name.

"Stay outta my mind Eddie!" I yelled, he cringed, not only from the nickname I knew he hated but but also because I said it louder then necessary._ 'Payback is a Bitch Little Bro.' _I thought. He rolled his eyes and muttered about how he was 200 years my senior. I didn't care, physically he was 17, I was 18...so I was older. I nodded to myself and then thought of how fucked up my life was.

Turned out that Emmett was my great great great...lots of great grandfather. Mr. Emmett McCarthy had been no prude and actually slept around a bit as a human, he was a child at heart, though I wasn't innocent ether. I had lost count of my girlfriends by now. It was a bit odd how similar and identical me and Emmett were, so we just went around telling people we were twins, like Rosalee and Jasper were supposedly.

"Hey Em, you ready for school?" I heard my look alike say from my side and I turned and grinned a almost identical grin to Emmett's and grabbed my bag and nodded. I had on a pair of jeans, running shoes, a white muscle shirt and a black unbuttoned shirt over it. One of the big differences between me and Emmett was him being pale and me having a sun kissed tan. Also were as Emmett had gold eyes, I had sapphire blue eyes, and my hair was longer and blonder, with a mix between a wave and curl.

_'God I'm starting to sound like Alice with her hair crap.'_ I thought before I heard said girl yell from the car.

"Emmett, Emery! Get in the car or we'll be late!" Alice called and I sighed and we headed out of the door. The drive was uninvented and we passed a silver jeep on the way there. I didn't notice much expect for a blond head leaning on a pale hand looking entirely annoyed and board. My first thought was who ever owned that hair and arm was bound to be beautiful.

Edward looked at me funny from the front seat. I rolled my eyes, why did I have to ride with Edward and Alice? Jasper, Rosalee and Emmett were in the Jeep behind us. The ride to the school went very fast, we arrived not five minutes latter. We each got out and as Alice skipped up to us I saw she had a big grin on her face, and her eyes were sparkling, like she knew something I didn't.

_'What is that women up to?'_ I thought before looking to see that Edward was just looking at me and then back to Alice. Oh I hate silent conversations. I followed the rest inside and we entered the office. Edward was looking around with remorse and I assumed it was because of the Bella chick. I swallowed as Edward turned to glare at me and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hello, we are here for our time table's. I'm Alice Cullen and these are my siblings." Alice told the women and she just looked at each of us with wonderment. She breathed in and pulled out six time tables.

"of course, the Cullen and Hale's. We have a guide to show you around..."

"That wont be necessary." Edward told the women and she looked into his eyes. I rolled mine, he always did this, the drama queen.

"I...I'm S..Sorry, but this is mandatory." She said and looked at her phone thing.

"Janessa Stanley please report to the main office." She said into the thing and Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. From there actions I assumed they reconsigned the name Stanley. Two minutes latter the door opened and a short girl, 5'2, with bouncy brown curls and wide blue eyes came in. She was pretty, but she looked completely fake to me...not that this usually stopped me, but this girl put me off.

"Hi! I'm Janessa, but call me Nessa." She said happily, way to happily. She critiqued us with her eyes, a glare at Alice and more so Rosalee who she widened her eyes at and tilted her head before shaking it and I wondered what she was thinking. She made googly eyes at Edward and her eyes widened when she came upon me and Emmett. We were standing side by side, looking like bears, he was taller, but only by two inches and that was because he had grown taller after his change.

"Well, I'll show you guys around. You wont make it to first block classes today, but after lunch you should...." I droned her out as she began talking like a little machine. When I began listening again all I heard was, "...So, are any of you single?" She said looking from me to Edward. I closed my eyes and cursed fate and Edward just chuckled and looked at me with a silent message. _'Paybacks a bitch brother.'_

…**.........................................Time Skip:**

**Lunch ; 12:05**

By the time Lunch rolled around I was starving. My siblings, especially Rose, was deeply annoyed with the human girl. I was as well, the moment Edward turned down any advances she had tried Emmett, but Rosalee had pretty much snarled and hissed at the girl. After that she was hanging off my arm. Usually I wouldn't mind a pretty girl hanging off my arm but this was annoying.

_'HELP ME!'_ I screamed in my mind and Edward turned towards me a bit a smirked, a gleam in his topaz eyes._ 'Bastard!' _I hissed back and he chuckled low enough for me to hear. Janessa pulled me, or tried to pull me into the lunch room and my siblings fallowed. Rosalee was examining her nails, Emmett was just walking and smiling at Rose. Jasper was looking like he was constipated again, I turned as Edward snorted. _'Stay out of my mind!'_ I yelled but his smirk told me all I needed to know. I smirked and started imaging Esme...ew ew...ok Janessa naked and on top of him. Yeah, that would do. While I kept that thought at the forefront of my mind I continued my inner dialog.

Man I was going insane. Living with seven vampire's what did you expect? I looked at Edward who was trying to keep a straight face before he turned to me and glared, I laughed and we each grabbed a lunch.

"Well this is the lunch room! The foods ok, but most just bring their's from home." Janessa said and I rolled my eyes, no duh. As I walked over to a empty table which I knew from stories used to be The Cullen's years ago. My siblings followed me but Janessa gasped from behind us and ran forward, and blocked our path.

"You don't want to sit there." She said her eyes wide. I looked at her confused and I heard Rosalee growl from behind me. Emmett reached over to sooth her and Janessa pulled me over to a table as far away from the empty one as possible but still in seeing distance. More so for the Vampire's then me. She sat down and we followed suit, though Jasper stayed as far from Janessa as possible and Rose glared before following suit.

"Why shouldn't we sit at that table?" The ever pixie like Alice asked. I knew she had saved the girl from Rosalee as Rose had her mouth half open as to say something and she was glaring at the human. I almost felt bad for Stanley. Janessa shrunk back from Rosalee's stare and mumbled something about _'_Da Ja Vu' or something other.

"That's the Swans and Halliwell's table. No one sits there unless they have a death wish." I watched as my family jerked at the mention of Swan...wasn't that Bella's last name? I saw Edward look at me with eyes full of pain and regret and nod. I looked to Janessa only to see her looked to the window's that were close to the table. My family and I looked and I almost chocked. Vampire's...more vampires?

They were all moving with such grace and though I couldn't see much I could tell there were four of them. As they entered the lunch room one by one..or two by two. I heard my family gasp at the first two and I could see why. One was a short girl, almost as short as Alice, but were as Alice was 4'9 ½, This girl had to be 5'2. Her hair was a bit browner, a dark brown, so dark almost black. She had grace a bit like a gymnast or ballet dancer..very similar to Alice herself. Her hair was short, and straight just touching the base of her neck. She was holding the hand of a taller man, about 6'0 or 5'9 give or take. He looked like Edward from a distance, but up closer you could tell more differences. He had a leaner build, more muscle. He had browner hair and his face though similar to his had traces of someone more feminine not to call the guy gay or anything. He was walking a bit behind the girl, his eyes wearily scanning the humans, his other hand clenched into a fist. He almost seemed like Jasper in his manner around the humans. As I looked at my family I noticed I wasn't the only one to notice.

The next to enter the lunch area was a beautiful women. She looked a lot like the male from before. I would defiantly say they were related somehow. She had long wavy brown hair with red highlights that were obviously real and her face while kind was passive, like she was sad. I heard Edward and then gasped and then mouth one name, _'Bella.'_ I looked from them to her. This was Bella, the girl Edward had left to live a normal life. I snorted, lot of good that did. Edward looked at me and glared.

We looked up as the door opened again and the most beautiful person I have ever seen entered. She was tall, looking like she had walked out of a sports illustrated or swim suit model magazine. She had long curly blond hair, a mix between platinum and golden. Her face was hard though, but still beautiful, reminding me of Rosalee more and more as her eyes looked around at the humans and hardened into a glare as she followed her family to there table. She walked by men who swooned and she flipped her blond hair a bit over her shoulder. I heard Rose hiss, and I smirked. So I wasn't the only one to notice her intense beauty. As she sat down in between The male and Bella she smiled slightly and then rolled her eyes. I noticed she looked very similar to the male and Bella. She seemed to have Bella's face shape and nose as did the male and their eyes were both the same shape as Bella's.

It seemed the others had noticed as well.

"Who are they?" I asked as I continued to stare at the blond Angel. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then I almost gasped as I made eye contact with the Angel herself and The male had turned with her and raised a eyebrow in our direction before snorting making him appear even more like Edward.

"Oh..those are the Swans and Halliwell's. The small one is Alessa Halliwell. She's really weird but probably the most kind of the family. The one she is so close to is Mason Swan, he isn't very chummy with anyone but he doesn't speak much ether. He always seems like he's paranoid or in pain." Jasper shared a look with Edward and I kept my eyes trained on the Swan's table. The angel was no longer looking at us but she seemed like she was speaking, but I didn't see her lips moving much. It was so low though I doubted the others around me could catch her words.

"The brunette girl is Isabella Swan,"As Janessa said this name I saw my family tense, so it really was the human they had left. Edward looked shocked, angry and also happy, "She is Mason's Twin and they are juniors, Alessa is a junior as well. They're all really weird, expect for the Swan's, Alessa is adopted." She said and then leaned in as if to spill a secret. "They're all together to, Alessa and Mason, Isabella doesn't date, not that anyone would ask. No one goes near them." She said and I was sure I wasn't the only one to notice she didn't say anything about the blonde.

"What about her?" I asked and she looked and glared before turning back.

"Oh..her." I could hear the resentment in her voice and looking at the swan table I was sure I saw The Blonde angel's lips curve in a smirk and laughter. I saw my family had a similar smirk of there own on.

"That's Rosalie Swan," The moment she said the girls name we all blinked.

"Rosalee?" Edward asked Janessa looked at him before shaking her head.

"Rosa-Lie, She is a senior, Mason and Isabella's biological older sister. She looks nothing like them." We could tell In her voice that she really didn't like Rosalie..such a beautiful name.

"Don't get any idea's though, She doesn't date. She thinks she rules the school, one look and every guy would do anything she asks. She even has her family on a tight leash. She is the main reason no one will go near the Swans or Halliwell's. Not like she's that pretty, everyone knows her hair is died and she has more plastic surgery then a Play boy bunny." Janessa said and I saw a quick flash of blonde before I saw her sitting back down in her seat, Mason had her arm and she was glaring so darkly I was sure her golden eyes were black.

-------------------------R.S POV:

"_Don't get any idea's though, She doesn't date. She thinks she rules the school, one look and every guy would do anything she asks. She even has her family on a tight leash. She is the main reason no one will go near the Swans or Halliwell's. Not like she's that pretty, everyone knows her hair is died and she has more plastic surgery then a Play boy bunny." _I heard that stupid human, Janette..or Jane Stanley say from a table across the hall. I could make out her and one other person. The boy, no man who seemed so...sweet. Oh snap out of it Rose! My inner voice yelled at itself. I set my glare on full force and stood up at vampire speed but just as quick Mason had grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Are you trying to expose us!" Mason hissed at me, so low even I almost missed it. I moved my glare from the human bitch to my brother and glare back at him.

"Of course not, I just let my anger get the best of me." I spoke, and held my head high. He rolls his eyes and turns back to pick apart his bagel before I turn back to glare at The human. My favorite past time, I think with a evil chuckle. I look to her right only to have to hold in my gasp. My eyes met sapphire blue...the bluest most pure childlike eyes...just like Rina's nephew.

It had been Almost 100 years since I had thought of Rina's Jeremiah...I looked away after giving my best glare, but I was so stunned I couldn't. It probably looked more like I was constipated. Mason snorted beside me and I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. Mom smiled and then stood up with her tray. I followed her with my eyes as she went to the trash, she passed close to the table with the new kids, I couldn't get a clear view of the others, they seemed to have some beauty, no where near as beautiful as me of course.

"Vain much." I heard Mason said and I snarled and glared over at him before crossing my arms. I snapped my head up though as I heard my mother gasp and then her name being uttered by some boy.

_"Bella."_ I stood up, making sure to keep my speed human and rolled my eyes as Mason did the same but with more speed. Idiot, whose risking exposure now? Ales just fell back looking around like the cat who caught the canary. What did she know and why wasn't I able to get a premonition? Dammit all, I walked over with grace, a glare on my face only to hear what my mother was saying to the boy, also getting a better look at the new kids.

_"Let go of me! Who the hell....Edward?"_ She muttered. She had tried to wrench her arm away, forgetting she had vampire strength and turned to look at the perpetrator. I saw my mothers eyes widen and her mouth fall open and I stopped; Taking in the new kids appearances. The boy who held moms arm was the same height as Mason, the same build, a little less muscular, and had some very distinguished facial features I saw in myself and Mason everyday. I growled louder then I had wished and saw as Janessa fled the scene earlier no risk in berating herself.

The other were a burly figure, at least 6'5 or 6'6, with huge muscles and short curly dark hair and a child like aura, beside him was another burly figure and it didn't take me long to see that they looked almost identical. The other though was tanner, had a blonder, longer hair due and sapphire blue eyes, and did I mention he was HUMAN! I glared at the other Vampire's no longer caring what they looked like and my golden gaze locked with another golden pair of eyes, I could recognize her emotions and heard stare because it was the one I wore everyday.

We continued this for what felt like years, nether one of us wavering. I saw Mason moving to help mom and then I felt myself being shook.

"Rose...Rose...ROSALIE ALICE SWAN!" I turned and glared at Mason hitting him on the head with my closed fist.

"What was that for?" He asked and I just glared back. I was not in the mood for this.

"Mom are you ok?" I said at vampire speed, but I heard the gasp from the others and the confused look on their human boy. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair.

"Come on guys, we have classes." I said and walked off, knowing the others would follow. I had no patients for Vampire's who flaunted who they were to humans, even if that human tugged at my heart, even if said vampire's were my father and his family.


End file.
